El pasado que vuelve
by lilith lupin 21
Summary: Existen 4 alumnos capaz de derrumbar Hogwarts en cuestion de minutos, capaz de conquistar a todas las chicas del castillo...pero,¿seran capaces de afrontar el dificil desafio que les depara su destino?


Amores y desamores…Merodeadores al extremo.

El dolor era insoportable.

Sentía que un martillo le estaba golpeando la cabeza, y cuando trataba de levantarla de la almohada, el dolor y el repiqueteo aumentaban.

"Maldita sea, la culpa la tiene James…sino tuviera problemas psicológicos con olvidar a esa pelirroja nos iría mejor a todos", pensó Sirius Black desde su cama, a las 3 de la tarde de un caluroso 10 se septiembre.

Acababan de comenzar su 7º año en Hogwarts, en donde siempre habían sido bien recibidos…si se cuentan solamente a las chicas que no poseían mas de dos neuronas y que babeaban por ellos por todos los resquicios del colegio…después de todo, para sus profesores, hubiera sido un gran alivio deshacerse de ellos 4 (perdón pero tengo que incluir a la rata ¬¬).

Ellos cuatro significaban la insignia, marca registrada: Los Merodeadores.

Destructores y saqueadores del orden, eran los chicos mas revoltosos de la historia de Hogwarts; nunca perdían la oportunidad, y siempre que podían, de destruir uno o dos salones, organizar una fiesta colosal que tuviera como consecuencia varios comas alcohólicos, y tratar de tirarse a todas las chicas que consideraran de su mismo nivel (o sea, con un ataque hormonal a full).

Venían por orden y jerarquía:

El primero, el líder del grupete, era el fanfarrón (denominado así por cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes), guapísimo, James Potter, jugador de Quidditch, mas particularmente buscador, conocido internamente en el grupo como Prongs, inteligente, ojos castaños, pelo negro y revuelto, con unas gafas que en vez de disminuir su atractivo lo aumentaba…era simplemente el chico perfecto.

Y eso no era todo.

Después de el, para rematarla, venia su compañero del alma y guerra, Sirius Black, también miembro del equipo de Quidditch, mas particularmente golpeador, conocido internamente como Padfoot, o Paddy: pelo negro y un poquitito largo (bien sexy XD), que caía sensualmente por sobre su rostro, dejando a la imaginación de muchas el color de sus ojos…grises claros; sin aclarar porque seria estupido: demasiado inteligente. Simplemente…perfecto.

El ultimo (si el ultimo, porq no voy a describir a la rata), tampoco se quedaba atrás; Remus Lupin, prefecto perfecto de Griffindor; chico estudioso, conocido internamente como Moony, pelo medio rubión (entre castaño y rubio), ojos dorados, que derretían a mas de una/uno, sonrisa perfectamente ensayada para casos de emergencia (que hacia hervir la pava a mas de una). Único problema: sufría de licantropía. Algo mas, nada de que preocuparse…para eso estaban sus amigos. En pocas palabras…Único.

Luego venia Peter Pettegrew (no me acuerdo como se escribe XD), un chico rechoncho, con el pelo un poco rubio, y ojitos chiquitos y negros (N.A.: rata inmunda…se nota que le odio??).

Ya habiendo descrito a los Merodeadores, pasaremos al motivo de conflicto de por que Sirius Black estaba tan molesto con ese dolor de cabeza.

El motivo era una de las fiestas que solían organizar los Merodeadores en la sala de los Menesteres. Esta vez, la había organizado Prongs, y para desesperación de media casa Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, le pintaron las ganas de llevar alcohol en exceso. se salio todo de control. Terminaron a las 6 de la mañana, con varios heridos, algunos discutiendo, y otros que se arrastraban por los pasillos hasta sus habitaciones, antes de que algún profesor los detuviese.

El asunto es que ellos 4, volvieron a su habitación a eso de las 7:30, con un ya dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con culminar en una resaca bestial.

Entraron, se tiraron cada uno a su cama, y se quedaron en esa posición hasta ahora.

Todo, pero todo…porque Lily había rechazado OTRA VEZ a Prongs.

Sirius no lo entendía. ¿Por que James seguía atrás de ella? si ella lo quería, si…ver muerto en un sanjon

James estaba detrás de ella desde 3º, cuando se dio cuenta de que existía.

Vamos a por Lily Evans: era una chica muy bonita, de cabello rojo fuego, ojos verde esmeralda…prefecta.

era ahí el conflicto; Moony también era prefecto, pero las malas influencias de ciertas personas permitían tirar a favor sus acciones y pensamientos…en cambio Lily, pobre, estaba rodeada de sus amigas que, al contrario que ellos, parecía que apenas terminaran Hogwarts, caminarían en procesión hasta la Iglesia mas cercana y se harían monjas.

Eran, incluyendo a la pelirroja, todas muy conservadoras, por así decirlo, y las horrorizaba todo lo que ellos hacían. En conclusión, eran su opuesto. Eran las únicas chicas hermosas de la escuela con la que ellos no habían tenido…contacto, por así decirlo (tampoco que eran degenerados…solo se metían con las de su edad).

Paddy y Moony se lo habían tomado mal al principio, pues para ellos era un insulto a su integridad masculina, que por cierto estaba muy bien desarrollada; pero pronto se les paso, ocupándose de la carnada libre.

James, en cambio, se lo tomo muy en serio, y estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la pelirroja aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera…e incluso si en eso entraba la idea de hacerse cura para perseguirla hasta el final de sus días.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Sirius trato de incorporarse pesadamente, recordando muy poco de la noche anterior, y mucho de su futuro: ya tenían una montaña de deberes para la semana que viene, y ellos, como siempre lo habían dejado para último momento.

Poniendo la peor cara de carnero degollado que encontró, se levanto, aunque enseguida callo al piso al toparse con Peter, que no había llegado ni a la cama, y siguió arrastrándose…hasta la cama de Remus.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el lobo ya no estaba en ella, sino que estaba sentado, ya bañado, vestido e impecable, en el escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama.

si, ya se, estas buscando que te haga la tarea. pues no lo conseguirás, Paddy; todo se obtiene con sangre, sudor y lagrimas- dijo el licántropo, dándose vuelta elegantemente a seguir su labor.

vamos, traidor…no me vas a decir que no vas a ayudar a un amigo en desgracia…mírame, mira lo que parezco…no soy nadie, no soy nada, si que tu me hagas los deberes…

dios, Sirius, das lastima ya- James Potter salio de debajo de 10 frazadas, a pesar del calor, desde el otro extremo de su cama, con el pelo totalmente revuelto, cara de pocos amigos (lo que indicaba el dolor de cabeza)- como le vas a pedir los deberes, cuando brillamos por nuestra inteligencia?

puffff…seguro- ironizo Remus.

James se tiro al piso y se arrastro como lo había hecho Sirius, hasta llegar a su lado.

vamos Moony, no seas así…se que eres un gran amigo, y que el hecho de que seamos inteligentes y podamos con todos los deberes solos no significa que tu no puedas ayudarnos…busca en tu interior y lo encontraras.- dijo James poniendo la carita de cachorro abandonado mejor ensayada del planeta tierra.

mmm…bueno, esta bien. Carajo- cedió por fin Remus, dándose cuenta que sino accedía, terminaría todo en una actuación melodramática, en donde James y Sirius tratarían de echarle la culpa de todos sus problemas.

bien!!! ves Paddy? un poco de psicología y todo arreglado.

mmm…bueno, supongo que…

supongo que supones que deben ir a bañarse, porque la verdad, dan lastima compañeros.- dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

En ese momento, tanto Sirius como James se levantaron del suelo a toda velocidad y potencia, pesa a su dolor de cabeza. Corrieron cruzando toda la habitación, y fue James el que llego primero al lugar sagrado: el baño.

maldito seas, Prongs!! sabía que me harías esto.

púdrete…me toca a mi ahora, espera tu turno.

que aguante…- pudo decir Remus, antes de que la voz de Sirius lo tapara y resonara por toda la sala común, con una sarta de insultos, despertando incluso a Peter. después de todo, al ser los chicos mas cotizados de Hogwarts, se preocupaban por su aspecto. no que fueran homosexuales ni nada por el estilo; eran bien machos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

2 horas, 12 minutos y 40 segundos más tarde, después de que James saliera hecho como nuevo y que Paddy se tirara al baño como de su salvación se tratara, mientras Remus hacia copias de sus apuntes para los demás, los cuatro Merodeadores bajaron, al Gran Salón, a ver si podían picar algo de comida de la merienda.

Vacío.

Desilusionados y hambrientos, se dejaron arrastrar por sus pies hasta las cocinas, cuidando, gracias al Mapa del Merodeador, que nadie los viera por ahí. Después de todo, tenían comprados hasta a los elfos.

Ya estando ahí, y después de haberse mandado la mitad de la comida preparada por los elfos domésticos, que era bastante, Sirius saco el tema.

James, no crees que es hora de que te olvides de tu obsesión por la pelirroja monja esa?

no la llames así. se que esta muerta por mi, solo que no quiere confesarlo por miedo a que sus amigas la desprecien. es todo. con el tiempo veras.

si, con el tiempo…por eso organizaste esa fiesta gigante, sin mencionar la joda de tu casa en las vacaciones, Prongs- dijo Remus, en un tono que no admitía replicas. en esa fiesta se vio todo lo que el alcohol y gente predispuesta podían hacer.

y bueno…que harían ustedes en mi posición? hundirse en la depresión por los continuos rechazos del amor no correspondido…o luchar por el, y demostrar que se puede todo en esta vida?

seguiríamos adelante, después de olvidarla- contestaron a la vez Sirius y Remus. Peter seguía comiendo.

con amigos como ustedes, quien quiere enemigos. cambiando de tema: tengo ganas de salir de Hogwarts….nada fuera de lo común, digamos.

otra fiesta no, James.- dijo Remus que ya se la veía venir. después de todo, el también había sufrido, pues, aunque no lo reconociera frente a sus amigos, y menos para si mismo…el también estaba detrás de una de las monjitas.

Si, así era… y ella seguramente se habría defraudado de la actitud que habían tenido el y sus amigos de alborotar a casi todo Hogwarts esa noche…no quería siquiera pensarlo.

querrás que nos expulsen? es cuestión de tiempo de que algún profesor se entere.

no otra vez. ya te salto el lado prefectito??, eres incurable. no decías eso anoche- otro. Sirius también veía luces multicolores brillando estilo retro por delante de su cara cuando, la tercer monjita del grupo de la pelirroja se le ponía en la mira…al contrario que Remus, el organizaba y asistía a esas fiestas para ponerle los pelos de punta a la chica, ya que…tenia el mismo pensamiento que James: la chica seguro estaba enamorada, pero no lo admitía por temor. después de todo, quien se resistiría a el??

vale. no es una fiesta, sino para comprar repuestos. después de todo, anoche nos quedamos sin nada.

menos mal, porque la verdad, ya dejas mucho que desear.

Las reacciones fueron distintas; Remus trato de esconder la comida, por miedo a una matanza general; Sirius, que ya veía venírsela, se apoyo socarronamente a una mesa y miro con cara de "atrévete te te" a su invitada; James empezó a flotar en las luces multicolores que lo dejaban ciego, y se revolvió exageradamente el cabello, dejándolo mas indomable que lo de costumbre.

Evans, que raro tu, en las cocinas- matizo Sirius, desde su cómoda posición, mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a la mesa.

la verdad, no muy raro, pues no he tenido tiempo de…pero!! que te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti, Black, cuando lo único que haces es idiotizar a medio Hogwarts con…esta cosa- señalo a James- Remus, no creo que tu tengas la culpa, sino que te arrastraron al lado oscuro de sus actividades- miro furiosamente a James.

si si, vale. no me mires así, Lily; ya se que lo haces para disimular tus ganas de hacer el amor conmigo ahora mismo, pero tampoco para tanto.- ante la cara de furia asesina que estaba poniendo Lily, Remus decidió intervenir.

bueno, si Lily, esta bien- incomodidad, pues la cara de furia lo miraba a el- apropósito, por que no tuviste tiempo de ir a almorzar hoy? que recuerde, tu no fuiste a la fiesta de anoche…- matizo Remus con una sonrisa que devastaba a la mitad del castillo, Marca registrada: Merodeadores.

eso!! sabia que había algo de lo que me olvidaba!!- dijo James al que pareció prendérsele la lamparita de golpe.- Sirius, apóyame, dios.

eehhh.. si!! donde estuviste? no me digas que te quedaste dormida, porque tu siempre te acuestas temprano y te levantas temprano, con lo que deja al descubierto que, si sacamos el teorema de Pitágoras del diámetro de la cocina, multiplicado el numero de escaleras, y de pasadizos secretos, dividido las horas de sueño que sueles tener…estuviste despierta hasta las 4, como mínimo- dijo Sirius después de su dificultoso calculo.

pues mira, vaya a ser que no fui la única. mis amigas me acompañaron. Ja.- sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta, sin antes soltar una chorrada de insultos a James por haberle obligado a afirmar que si había estado despierta, cuando el realidad el no había dicho ni ah. todavía estaba tratando de hacer el cálculo de Sirius.

Cuando se hubo marchado, los Merodeadores, arrastrando a Peter, salieron al patio de Hogwarts. Bonito día, encima sábado.

Todos los alumnos estaban allí, sin excepción. Se sentaron los cuatro (Peter todavía con comida ¬¬ ) debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, a la orilla del lago, en donde el calamar gigante jugaba con unos alumnos de Hufflepuff de 3º año.

que creen que habrán hecho?- Sirius ya había adoptado el modo de detective, después de romperse la cabeza pensando en donde podría estar metida su nena, ejem, es decir la monja de la amiga de Lily.

la verdad que no se che…- dijo Remus, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, cuando en realidad tenia la cecera partida al medio de tanto darle vueltas a la cosa.

es que…hay que averiguarlo, compadres; esto no puede quedar así- dijo James, que ya se veía venir el operativo que iniciarían y que seguro derivaría en varios heridos.

pues…realmente quieren saber??- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. todos giraron espantados, conocían esa voz.- porque la verdad, yo si se en que andan.

mentiroso.- dijo James. largaba fuego por los ojos.

tienes pruebas?- dijo Remus no muy convencido.

no te molestes, Remus, que va a saber este pánfilo- gruño Sirius quien sostenía a James para evitar la matanza de Texas 2.

esta bien, me iré…después trataran de encontrarme para que les cuente, y se quejaran de que no les diré nada- dijo Severus Snape, con el mayor de los odios.

y tu por que querrías contárnoslo?- pregunto Remus desconfiado.

porque odio que se metan con mis amigos.

de tu casa?- dijeron a la vez los cuatro, pues Peter por fin había dejado de comer.

así es.

habla YA. en que esta metida mi Lily con los de tu casa, víbora rastrera?- susurro James amenazante.

bueno…

de golpe, interrumpiendo a Snape, de lo que seguro seria una catástrofe luego de que abriera la boca, empezó a sonar una especie de bocina que provenía del castillo, mas precisamente del Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar rápidamente, y ellos al no ser la excepción, tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas de pelear con Snivellus, porque seguro que hubiera pasado eso de no ser por la interferencia de la dichosa alarma. era raro que esa cosa sonase, después de todo, era un instrumento que habían instalado en caso de emergencia, y no parecía haber ninguna aparente.

En el camino, entre toda la confusión, se chocaron con…las monjitas.

claro, justo lo que faltaba. seguro que ustedes tienen que ver con esto!! no pueden quedarse quietos tres segundos cuando ya están descolocando todo. una vergüenza.- dijo Helena, la compañera del alma de Lily. esta última estaba muy distraída lanzando miradas de odio al pobre de James.

a si? por lo menos nos divertimos, no como algunas.- dijo Sirius amenazante, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. estaba repleto. pudieron alcanzar a ver a Albus Dumbledore, junto a algunos hombres que descifraron como funcionarios del Ministerio.

alejémoslos de ellos, a ver si os contagian!!- exclamo Susan, la archirival de Sirius...mejor dicho, su amor, ejem, compañera de casa.

Así lo hicieron. Remus se fue arrastrando a Peter, Sirius y James por un lado, hasta ubicarse en la punta de una de las mesas.

Cuando todos se hubieron de acomodado, Albus Dumbledore llamo al silencio, que se cumplió en el acto. Todos sentían un gran respeto al viejito loco.

Estaba por verse que era lo que quería.

Y aquí se termino XD

Se que quedo un poco raro para ser el primer capitulo, pero conforme el tiempo mejorara. Espero. Todo tiene explicación.

Las amigas de Lily…en el siguiente capitulo.

Se deben a haber dando cuenta que amo a los merodeadores…en especial a sirius, así que…

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o simplemente comentarios…dejen reviewsss!!! Es mi sueldo!!




End file.
